Van and Courtney’s Adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O: Team CRWBY
Van and Courtney’s Adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O: Team CRWBY is a written story for Van’s adventure series and the Thunderbolts adventure series written by Vanguardmaster47 and PuppyPower32. Plot The Kamen Rider Club Z meets Team CRWBY for the first time! Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long The Thunderbolts Varian (Kaijin Rider Another Blade) Knight Bishop (Kaijin Rider Another ZI-O) Kasshin Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Time Jackers: Woz (Rider Hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Trivia * Sue obtains the Tsukuyomi Eclipse Ridewatch and becomes Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi eclipse. Similarly to Van she obtains her’s from the tree of harmony * Sue is revealed to have amneasia, not even being able to remember her own name or her old identity * Sue is also revealed to have time stopping powers like those of the time jackers on a much greater scale, indicating a connection between her and the time jackers * Sue is also revealed to be the younger sister of the time jacker Sworz Scenes Courtney writes letters to Team CRWBY * * (Courtney is in Smolder and Van's dorm after classes, writing letters to her friends from Team CRWBY) * Courtney: *writes on a piece of paper with a pencil until it breaks* Oh darn! * Smolder: What's wrong? * Courtney: My pencil broke. I'm gonna sharpen it. *sharpens her pencil with a pencil sharpener and looks at it* There. *goes back to writing her letter* * Van: who are you writing to? * Courtney: My teammates from Team CRWBY. I promised to tell them everything about Equestria and how things are going... * Smolder: Team CRWBY? You mean the girls you've been with since you've met them at that "Beacon" academy? * Courtney: That's right, Smolder. Until Beacon Academy fell.... *her ears drop down in sadness* Don't ask. It's way too painful to talk about.... * Meeting Team CRWBY * (An Atlas airship comes flying in while Courtney and the Kamen Rider Club Z wait outside the School Of Friendship) * Courtney: *to the Kamen Rider Club Z* Remember, guys. Best behavior. They’re huntresses in training just like me. * Van: right. Don't worry we got it (Thinks: Please just let things go well) * (The airship lands as the doors open to reveal Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, the three members of Team JNPR, Qrow, Oscar, and Maria) * Blake: So, this is Equestria. * Yang: Appears so. * Courtney: Girls! *waves to them* * Ruby: Courtney! *uses her Semblance to speed over to her* * Smolder: Whoa! How does she do that?! * Courtney: It‘s her Semblance. Ruby can move super fast. * Van: Semblance? Is that like a superpower? Like my ability to rewind time back a few moments into the past? (This statement made Courtney confused) oh yeah forgot to mention....ummmmm the tree of harmony helped me unlock a new ridewatch and a new form, and when I did I unlocked some new powers to (he blushes) Sorry for not telling you sooner * Courtney: It’s okay. * Ruby: So, you’re Van? Courtney told us all about you in her letters. I’m Ruby. * Yang: I’m Yang. Ruby’s older sister. * Blake: I’m Blake. * Weiss: I’m Weiss. * Van: it’s an honor to meet all of you. Yes, I am Van, leader of the Kamen Rider club Z and this is my team ^^ * Smolder: I’m Smolder. * Sandbar: I’m Sandbar. * Ocellus: Ocellus. * Yona: Yona! * Silverstream: I’m Silverstream. * Gallus: Name’s Gallus. * Jade: im Jade * Roxie: im Roxie * Quincy: name’s Quincy * Trip: yo, im Trip * Edie: im Edie * Savannah: yo name’s Savannah * Austin: hey im Austin * Bev: Hi! Im Bev * Makini: and I’m Makini! * Van: the rest of the team is inside, they wanted to clean up a bit for your arrival * Ruby: Ooh! I can’t wait to see the inside! * Welcome to the Ride Tower * * Sento: wow Mrs. Ruby I must say your weapon is exquisite! I’ve never seen something like this before. It’s like theirs tech and magic running through this thing * Ruby: *giggles* Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it. * Sento: such an intriquite design! Might I take a closer look? This could give me an idea for something new to add to our arsenal * Ruby: Sure. * Sento: thank you so much! * (Sue Meanwhile is admiring weiss’s weapon) * Sue: Hey Weiss? These colored things in your sword, Van said it’s called dust. Is that correct? * Weiss: Yep! Fire, water, lightning, energy. Truth be told, I was once the former heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. * Sue: really? What happened? * Weiss: I accidentally summoned a Boarbatusk during the Schnee charity ball.... My father was so furious that he grounded me to prevent me from leaving Atlas. * sue: oh. I see. That must have been tough for you * Weiss: It’s okay, Sue. My friends are like my real family rather than my father and brother. * Sue: I see. Kinda reminds me of the team a bit. (They both watch the teams having a good time) they have all been like a family to me, and I wanna be able to protect them no matter what. * Weiss: Same here, Sue. *places a hand on her shoulder* * (Yang shows off her robotic prosthetic arm to the Young Six and the pets) * Yang: It's not a replacement for the real thing, but I'll make sure to make good use of it. * Van: this is quite impressive! Who made it? * Ahnk: more importantly what happened to it? * Yang: Adam Taurus did this at the Fall Of Beacon. General Ironwood had one of his best scientists to make this for me. * Silverstream: *gasps happily as she zooms over and admires her prosthetic arm* And it’s super strong? * Yang: Sure is! * (Suddenly, they hear a bang on the table and see Smolder who is ready to arm wrestle) * Smolder: Wanna bet?! * Go: Ill get my camera! these will be some great action shots! * Yang: Alright, Smolder! I accept your challenge! * Smolder: *grabs Yang’s prosthetic hand* * Fight against Oma ZI-O and his minions * (Courtney hears something as she pushes Team CRWBY out of the way before they get hit by the potions) * Weiss: What was that?! * Courtney: *growls angrily* Trouble... * Tsukuyomi’s Revelation * Sue: amnesia...I...don’t know who I am...tsukuyomi was just a codename for when I was in the resistance...but that still doesn’t explain why I can freeze time like a time jacker...(she slams her fists on the crystal wall of the caverns under the school of friendship) Who am i?! * Tsukuyomi Eclipse * * Sue: no...Ill get my memories back...but even if I do it would be meaningless without my friends...afterall they’re my family and more! (She takes out the new ridewatch she obtained that looked a bit like a sun dial and presses the button on top) * Ridewatch: (Beeps) Tsukuyomi Eclipse! * (Sue then slots her new ridewatch in along with her other one) * Sue: HENSHIN! (She spins her Driver) * Zikyu Driver: Rider Time! Kamen Rider! Tsukuyomi! Tsu-ku-yo-mi! Eclipse time! Light and dark, united as one! Tsukuyomi eclipse! * (Sue then gains new armor, half black with silver highlights, half white with gold highlights and a “Dial“ piece separating her visor, now consisting of two crescent moon parts, down the middle of her helmet with her visor now spelling “eclipse“ in katakana) * Sworz: sis...(he looks on enraged) * Woz (2019): Rejoice! The Rider who seeks the truth the create a better future has unlocked the powers of light and dark. Witness the birth of kamen Rider Tsukuyomi eclipse! * Sue: With this power, I’ll fight for the truth! * Smolder: Alright, Sue! You tell ‘em! * Sandbar: and we’re right behind ya! (He activates his ridegunner) henshin! * (he pulls the trigger) * Ridegunner: Let’s go W! * (Sandbar transforms into kamen Rider Dual) * sandbar: now then, (to the enemies) let’s count up your crimes! * larxene: blah blah BLAH! I’ve had it up to here with you heroes! (She summons her knives and attacks) * sue: (uses her new shield weapon the Zikan zclipser to block the attack) * Smolder: *activates her ridegunner* Henshin! *pulls the trigger* * Ridegunner: Let’s go ryuki! (She transforms into kamen Rider drake) * Sandbar: (shoots at zak Monday with his ridegunner) * Zak Monday: *dodges the attacks* * sue: (attacks Sworz who tries to stop time but his powers are cancelled out by her’s) Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Written Stories Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Van’s adventures